Instant Replay
by KatyKalamity
Summary: When Alex dates Ava, he realizes that he may still like, maybe even love, Addison. How will he deal... ADDISEX R
1. Like Woah

A/N: Hello! I decided to write a totally cool story. Addisex, of course. This would be if Alex found Ava and dated her for a little while. Meanwhile, Addison discovers she shouldn't have given him ANY advice. Not sympathetic to Ava. AT ALL!!!

Addison Montgomery watched from afar as Alex Karev embraced Ava. Rebecca. Whatever her freaking name was. She looked down at the chart she was supposed to be reading. She scanned the name and felt the tingling sensation that meant someone was watching her. She looked up and locked eyes with Alex. His intense bornw eyes seemed to know that she was unhappy. He smiled and Addison felt her lips curve up in a smile too. She couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe she was this taken with her cocky intern.

"I need your help," Alex Karev stood before the ever intimidating Addison Montgomery. She looked at him over the rim of her red glasses and Alex felt the familiar tingling in his feet. The same thing he had felt before she had kissed him at Joes. The same feeling he had felt every time she looked at him. It made him have issues breathing. And although he was a doctor, even if he wasn't, he would know a breathing problem was bad. Very very bad.

He flashed back to a song he had heard this morning on the radio. "Your image overwhelms my brain/And it feels good"

"My help?" Addison cocked her head to the side. Alex had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from smiling.

"Yes." He answered shortly. He grabbed her arm, and despite her protest, took her into a nearby oncall room.

"Karev!"

"Shut up. I need your help. Well," he decided in that split second to lie to her. By omission only. "My friend does. He liked this girl, but he lied to her. He told her he didn't like her. Then he started dating another girl. Then he realized that every time he kissed this other girl, he saw the first girls face. He needs your help. What do you think I, he should do?"

Addison smiled. "Sounds like your friend has one hell of a problem. I think he could possibly be in love with the first girl. The second girl, though, I really feel for. She has been led on for a while, and she deserves to be let down easy. I say your friend tells his girlfriend how he feels, then tell the other girl. Maybe, if he's lucky, shell take him back. Tell your friend I said good luck." And with that, she sidestepped Alex and stepped out of the oncall room. Alex sat on the bed and thought. He decided she was right. Now all he had to do was build up the courage to break up with Ava. Rebecca. Whatever.

Addison stood at the nurses station again, still trying to read the same chart. She tried to think of the friend Alex could have been talking about. Maybe, George? God, she hoped not.

Addison looked up as someone called her name. She turned and saw Rebecca. Ava. WHO CARES! She tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"Have you seen Alex?" Addison's stomach dipped at the sound of his name. She spotted Alex coming out of the oncall room. She watched as he spotted Ava, then made a violent motion in midair. Apparently, he didn't want to talk to her.

"No, um…I think hes in surgery. I think he got roped into being on call tonight too," Addison made up something on the spot.

"Oh, well, if you see him, tell him to call me."

Addison nodded, then looked back at the chart. Alex slowly, cautiously walked out of the oncall room.

"Is she gone?" he looked around, as though Ava would jump out of the sky.

"Yes, she's gone," Addison didn't even risk looking out of the chart, she wouldn't be able to speak if she did. "Do you want to tell me why you are avoiding your girlfriend?"

"Not particularly."

"Ok, then. Well, she thinks you are in surgery, and that you are on call tonight." Addison smiled at his confused expression.

"So what am I going to do tonight?" he said, smiling back.

She handed him the chart. "You," she replied, "are taking me to Joes. A thank you for lying to your girlfriend."

"Sounds great." He walked away, seemingly with an extra spring in his step.

Addison walked in the other direction, then stopped dead. _Did I just make a date with a taken man?_

**Ok, thanks for reading. It stinks but EHH.. reviews make me update. Its involuntary….:D**


	2. Bullseye

Author's Note: thanks for the reviews guys. And yes, they should go bitchslap Shonda. Hahahaha. Anyways, update for you!!

Addison couldn't quite believe she was going to go on a date with Alex Karev. WHO HAD A GIRLFRIED. No, she admonished herself, this is not a date. Just a payback for helping a friend. A friend that happens to be really really good looking. Stop Addison, bad bad thoughts. Her cell phone rang and she picked up immediately, cradling the phone between her ear and her bare shoulder.

She had gone home to change and was wearing a green tank top and tight jeans. She decided not to give him the satisfaction of dressing up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Addie. Son. Addison. Are you ready?" Alex's voice sounded halfway nervous, like he was still paranoid about Ava. Rebecca. EHH.

She slipped on some flipflops and walked out the door. "Be there in a few."

"Cant wait," he hung up the phone. Addison shivered at the sound of his voice when he answered. He sounded like he was happy to hear from her. Nah.

She started her car and turned up the radio, hoping the sound would distract her from her coming date.

I got you, I got you on my mind.

And it's time to make you see

What I want

So Ill just make this

A little more obvious

Cause I get what I want and I want you to get with me

Addison stared at the radio, as though horrified of its song. She changed the song quickly.

You hit the bullseye baby

You hit the bullseye baby

Now Im into you crazy

You know you hit the mark

Don't know how you got me started

Im not an easy target

Hit it

You hit the bullseye

You hit my heart

Addison glared at the radio, and decided it was safer to turn it off. She pulled into Joes and walked into the bar, sneaking up on Alex. He was clearly already at least halfway drunk. Drunk enough to say crazy things, but not drunk enough to act on them yet.

Addison snuck up on him, deciding to scare him, but against what her head was saying, she decided to be a little flirty. "Guess who—otherwise you get a shortie."

Alex chuckled and turned. "You cant scare me with that voice, Addieson. I hear it in my dreams. And if you want to pull down my pants, all you have to do is ask."

"Alex!!" Addison playfully swatted his arm but couldn't help but smile. Drunk men tell no lies, right?

Stop Addison. No flirting with the help. The one with the GIRLFRIEND. REMEMBER!?!

"Are you drunk? I've only been here for a few minutes and youre already hammered." Addison laid a hand on his arm.

"Just a little teensy bit." Alex held his thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart, then took in Addison's full appearance. Even in his drunken haze, he could tell she looked fantastic.

"So, since youre, you know, totally toasted, mind telling me why I had to lie to your girlfriend today?"

"Ehh. She thinks I'm in love with you, so she tries to like stalk me and stuff." Alex swayed on his barstool.

"Why does she think you're in love with me?" Addison faked surprise, but she was dancing on the inside. Maybe that's because she had already had too much to drink. She was already trying to remember what they were talking about.

"Because I called your name during sex," Alex shrugged and Addison laughed.

"Haha, poor Ava, Rebecca. Shit, what is the woman's name? I guess sex with me was so good that nothing compares." She giggled again.

"Nope. Best sex ever!" Alex toasted his drink and Addison and Alex finished their drink in one gulp.

Ava sat in a booth behind them, listening to every word.

**Reviews make me update. Kinda like a brain catalyst or sumthing!! Haha, R&R peoples**


	3. Crazy ExGirlfriend

**A/N: You guys rock! Reviews were awesome. Sorry I haven't updated. We've been like drowning under all the rain we've gotten and power kept on flicking on and off…on and off. **

Addison woke up with a pounding pain in her skull. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in an oncall room. She remembered last night with Alex. She looked around. No sign of Alex. She jumped as the bed above her squeaked. She stood up and checked. It was Alex. Out cold. She giggled behind her hand and he stirred.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said groggily, wiping his eyes.

"You still drunk, Karev?" she asked, poking him playfully on the side.

"No maam. Sober as I'll ever be."

"Good, so you might wanna call Rebecca," Addison practically spat out the name. "Do you really love her or not?"

Alex sat up. "Is someone jealous?"

"Is someone a lying heartbreaker?"

"Jealous."

"Heartbreaker."

"Jealous."

"Heartbreaker."

"Jealous."

"Heartbreaker."

"Jealous."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They were nose to nose now, trying not to burst out laughing in each other's face. Alex's phone rang. They both stared at it, silently berating it for ruining the mood. Alex turned it on and pressed speaker.

"Hello?" he asked tentatively.

"Alex! How are you?" a woman's voice answered. It wasn't Ava's. Rebecca's. DAMN!!

"Sophie? Why are you calling me?" Alex demanded. Addison could tell by the look on his face he was afraid.

"I have someone here who wants to meet you," Sophie answered. In the background, clearly, Addison and Alex could hear a child's voice say, "Daddy?"

Addison clapped a hand to her mouth. "Holy…"

"Sophie. Who is that?" Alex was clinging to Addison's hand for dear life. His face was deathly pale.

"That's your daughter. Blaire Robinson."

Alex almost passed out. He grabbed Addison's arm to settle himself. Addison could see tears in his sweet eyes. "How old is she?" he asked quietly.

"Three," Sophie answered, as though looking up her child's father was something she did everyday.

"Where are you? I'll be there in a second." Alex stood, pulling his shoes on.

"At the front desk." Alex hung up the phone.

"Alex?" Addison asked tentatively. "Are you ok?"

Alex looked up, and Addison gasped. There were tears running down his face. "Three years old, Addie," he said, not bothering with professionalism. "Three years she kept Blaire from me. How can I raise a child?"

"She didn't ask you to raise her," Addison tried to put some sense back in the conversation.

"You don't know Sophie. If she came here for me to "meet" Blaire, Blaire is staying. Sophie is a terrible mother." Alex had his head in his hands.

"I can help you," Addison said it so quietly, Alex had to ask himself if he had really heard her.

"You would do that? Wait, don't answer. Just listen. Remember that person I told you about yesterday?"

"Yeah, your friend. What about him?"

"Its me. I love you Addison. And I need to know if you love me too. I need your help. I need you."

Addison smiled. She had been waiting a long time for someone to say something like that with feeling behind the words. She just never thought it would be Karev.

"Of course. Let's go meet our new daughter." Alex smiled, and all troubling thoughts of Ava left his mind. He even allowed himself to call her Jane Doe. Because her name didn't matter anymore. No one mattered but Addison and Blaire.

**OK, sappy to the extreme, but deal with it. R&R my wonderful readers. And an update shall grace you with its presence**


	4. Misery Business

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys. Don't worry Ava will come in this chapter. You will LOVE it! Trust me…**

Addison led Alex most of the way to the front of the hospital, considering he was in a daze. I mean, come on, the man just found out he had a child after 3 years. Suddenly, he pulled on Addison's arm, tugging her gently into a supply closet.

"Karev," she said, laughing. "More time for sex after we go meet your child."

He laughed for seemingly the first time in a while, his face seemed stiff. "That's not why I pulled you in here, but I will take you up on that later."

Addison laughed and pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Ok, so why are we here?"

"I need to call Ava."

"Rebecca."

"Whatever." Alex flipped open his phone and dialed her number. She picked up after the first ring.

"Alex?" she asked, her voice reverberating throughout the room. Addison leaned closer involuntarily.

"Yeah, um…I just wanted to say that I might not see you for a while. I'm…just…things are really busy here at the hospital and I'll be on call for a while, and—"

"Save it Karev. I know you're leaving me for that redhead," Addison's mouth dropped open and she subconsciously ran her fingers through her red hair. Alex grabbed her hand quickly, showing her he was not amused.

"Look, Ava,"

"Rebecca!"

"WHO GIVES A &" Alex was angry now. "You can hate Addison for whatever reason, but that doesn't change the fact that she saved your life. Many times. She told me to go to you. This is not her fault. This is all my fault. If you're going to blame someone, blame me."

There was silence on the other line. Ava, Rebecca, or McBitchy, had hung up. Addison smiled, hugging Alex close.

"Thank you for defending me." She whispered into his chest.

He pulled her away. "My pleasure."

Her face was merely inches from his. He could feel his heart rate quicken and his breath catch. His eyes strayed to her lips. Her lips lightly brushed his, and he pulled her close. Addison sighed. After the weeks of feigning happiness for Alex, she was glad she was actually happy.

She pulled away. "Let's go meet your daughter."

Blaire was a tiny three year old. She seemed too skinny to be healthy. She had stringy brown hair (Alex's color) and green eyes. She seemed ragged, but she was still a beautiful little girl. Her mother, Alex noticed, was on her way out the door when they arrived. He tossed an 'I told you so' look to Addison and lifted the little girl up.

"Hey Blaire," he said sweetly. "How are you sweetie?"

"Are you my daddy?" the little girl asked in a soft voice.

Alex nodded. The little girl hugged his neck and he walked over to Addison. Blaire pulled away from her father and smiled at Addison. "You're preety," she said.

Addison smiled and took the girl from Alex. "I'm Addison. Alex's friend."

"Wanna go eat some lunch, pretty girl?" Alex asked.

Blaire nodded. "French fries?"

Addison laughed. "Yeah, French fries." The little girl smiled and turned away. Addison looked down at the little girls body. She had bruises on her wrists and arms. There were cuts and scrapes on her legs. She motioned to Alex and he looked worried.

"Alex?" Addison was sure something was wrong

"Blaire, honey, did mommy ever hurt you?" Alex addressed the little girl

"Only a little. But I deserved it," the little girl insisted. She looked from Addison to Alex. "Are you gonna hurt me too?" she asked, frightened.

"No, honey, never," Addison pulled her close and they made their way to the cafeteria.

**Well hows that for cliché. Ehh. REVIEW!! Por favor??? **


	5. Watching You

**A/N: thanks for the reviews. :D I love Addison/Blaire interaction. Its too cute! ******** Anyways, we will find out more about Sophie later. I, however find it odd how easily Addison and Alex stepped into the role of mother and father. Don't you? Well, let the shockwave, BEGIN!!**

Alex carried the little girl to an exam room so he could see the bruises. He saw Blaire watching Addison, entranced in everthing she did. Addison held out her arms and Blaire practically jumped into them. Addison hugged her close.

"Dad?" the girl's voice was still abnormally soft. "What do I call Addison?"

Alex smiled. "You can call her whatever you want, baby," he looked at Addison for reassurance, and she nodded.

"Can I call her mom?" Blaire asked, looking at Addison and Alex.

"Wouldn't your mommy get mad?" Addison asked, feeling overwhelmed. She couldn't believe that a week ago, Alex wouldn't even speak to her, now this little girl wanted Addison to be her mother.

"I never called her mommy," the little girl said. "She said not to. She said it made her feel old. I called her mommy once and I…got in trouble," Blaire buried her head in Addison's collar bone. Addison looked at Alex again, terrified for this little girl. She felt horrible. This little girl had been through so much, now she was being thrust into the arms of two surgeons who cant even kiss and look each other in the face the next day.

"You can call me whatever you want," Addison echoed Alex's statement. The little girl nodded into Addison's chest. Alex pulled the both of them into an exam room. Addison sat with Blaire on the bed with the scratchy paper. Addison looked down at Blaire and saw that her hair glinted in the light. It looked red now. Almost like Addison's color. Well, her hair didn't turn really red until she was at least five.

"Alex," Addison asked, "What color hair did Sophie have?"

"Red," he answered, "Why?"

"I think Blaire is gonna have red hair too." Addison ruffled the little girls hair and smiled.

Alex touched the little girl lightly with his fingertips, to see if she had any broken bones. All he could find were flesh wounds, thank goodness. He put elmo bandaids on her cuts and kissed her bruises. He handed her a lollipop, cherry. His favorite. He handed one to Addison too, just to be funny. She took the strawberry lollipop gratefully, and smiled. Then the gravity of the situation hit him.

He had a little girl now. And the perfect girlfriend. But he would have to deal with the Chief and the other interns. And Bailey. He shuddered. They would need to buy a house, that is, if Addison would move in with him. Blaire would need someone to watch her while they were at work. Wow.

They stepped out of the exam room. Izzie was standing at the nurses station.

"Oh, what a pretty little girl," she cooed at Blaire, who looked at her like she was insane. "Who's is she?"

Alex decided to get one thing over with. "She's mine," he answered sheepishly. Izzie's eyes widened. She wasn't the only one with a child.

Unfortunately, Blaire chose this moment to say, "Mommy, can we go get some food?" Addison's face reddened and she nodded.

"Ill see you there?" she asked Alex.

"Yeah." Alex turned back to Izzie, whose mouth was open.

"You, and…and…Addison, I mean, Dr. Montgomery?" Izzie looked completely confused. "Wait," she put her hand in front of Alex's face, as though he had even considered interrupting her. "You haven't even known Addison for you two to have a child. What the HELL is going on?"

"Nothing, Izzie. I need to go, I'll tell you later." Alex took off after Addison and Blaire, catching up and putting his arm around Addison's shoulders.

Izzie shook her head and went in search of the rest of the interns. They would never believe this…

"Yeah, this girl has to be at least two," Izzie said, sitting near George, Meredith, and Christina.

"Whoa, That is twisted. Satan and Evil Spawn children." Christina looked utterly repulsed at the thought

Meredith poked at her food. "I bet she's gorgeous."

"The evil child? No way," Christina brushed off Meredith's suggestion as if she had just suggested broccoli should replace French fries. Absurd

"Well, decide for yourself," George was looking at Blaire, Alex and Addison. "She is pretty, isn't she?"

"Just like I said," Meredith didn't even look up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Christina asked

"Derek—"

"Ahh, that's all we need to know," George put his hand up. "I don't need to hear about the sex issues that plague your relationship."

Meredith stared at him. The whole table erupted in fits of giggles.

"No, he still loves her. Its obvious. The only reason they aren't together is because of Mark. And he's in love with her too!" Meredith shook her head. "There should be a rule about going after Addison."

All the women nodded. "Oh yeah."

**Yeah, well, I just made Addison the most desired woman in Seattle. :D teehee. So, I think I deserve some REVIEWS..:D**


	6. Don't Stop me Now

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews. I love that you love this fic… before, I said, let the shockwave begin…well, let the angst…BEGIN.!**

Meredith finished her lunch in silence, eating hardly anything, but shooting Alex and Addison jealous looks. She tossed her uneaten food in the trash and left the cafeteria, almost running headlong into Derek.

"Hey," he said, kissing her forehead, "What's wrong?" She looked at the ground, not wanting to give him a reason to distance himself from her. She thought that if she mentioned the child to him, he would go running to Addison. Again.

"Nothing," she said, trying to step around him. He blocked her way. His eyes left hers and focused on Addison and Alex.

"Who's kid is that?" he asked. Meredith pretended to notice them for the first time.

"Oh, I don't know…" she said. She was about to say something else, but Derek was already walking to Addison.

"Hey Addie, who's this little cutie?" Derek smiled at Blaire, who blushed. Derek noticed she had red hair like Addison's and eyes exactly like…Alex! The little girl was a mixture of Alex's features and features resembling Addison's. The tiny child had the same facial structure as Derek's ex-wife.

"This is Blaire," she said, hoping Blaire wouldn't blow her cover again. Alex caught her eye and he knew she wanted to keep them a secret for now.

"Come on, monkey," he said, scooping the giggling girl in his arms.

"Ok, daddy," the little girl squealed. "You don't have to tickle me!" Alex started carrying her away. "Bye mommy!" she called back. Addison groaned and rested her head in her hands.

"I knew it! You and Karev?" Derek was furious. "Well, congradulations. The child has your greatest feature, your hair. And your lips, by the way." He walked away, not even noticing Addison was following him until he heard her stilettos clacking against the rough tile floor.

"You always told me you weren't ready to have children," he said, rounding on her again, not caring that they were in the middle of a hallway. Unknown to the both of them, Alex and Blaire were standing a little way away. "And now you have a kid with ALEX KAREV! How on earth could you have stooped that low? Is this your twisted way of getting back at me? I would have thought going for my best friend was the worst you could do, but you have certainly outdone yourself!" He would have continued, but Addison cut him off…with her hand

She slapped Derek with as much strength as she could muster. Derek staggered, and straightened. 

"Listen to me, Derek Anthony Shepherd, and listen well. You helped ruin our marriage. It was not just me. Me sleeping with Mark was just the breaking point. I wanted children. I just wasn't ready when I was an intern. So when I was ready, you were living in the god forsaken hospital. And you know what, yes, I was pregnant with Mark's baby. And I had an abortion, because I wanted a baby with you. You know what I found out in LA, Derek? I can't have children! I cant have children!" Addison had tears running down her face now, and Alex had to restrain himself not to run up to her. Derek moved closer. "Do not touch me," he recoiled. "This child. Blaire, with me and Alex? We love her. And we plan on raising her. And if you want to be dumb enough to piss off your girlfriend anymore, keep raising hell." 

Addison walked away. Standing behind her was none other than…Meredith.

"Hello, McJackass," she spat.

Alex wrapped a sobbing Addison in his arms when she walked past him. Blaire patted her on the back and ran her fingers through her hair. Addison gave her a watery smile and Blaire hugged her.

"I'm proud of you," Alex finally said. He had sat in silence for the better part of ten minutes, thinking of what to say, while Addison laid on the bed beside him. Blaire was asleep, pretending she was a cat, on a pile of towels. She had insisted on the towels instead of the bed, saying cats don't sleep on the furniture.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mark," she said quietly. She furiously wiped her eyes, refusing to cry more.

"You have your second chance," Alex said, gesturing to Blaire, who chose this moment to twitch slightly in her sleep. Addison smiled. She closed her eyes, promising just to rest her eyes. Before she knew it, she was sleeping, barely conscious of the fact that Alex was stroking her hair.

Alex watched the steady breathing of his girlfriend. Her red hair was a stark contrast to the pale blue of the pillowcase. Her hand was resting on his thigh, her creamy skin standing out against his navy scrubs. Her lips were parted slightly and he could hear her breathing, deep and even. Her hair was splayed across the pillow, and a faint smell emanated from it. Maybe, vanilla? He laid down beside her, smelling the fragrance of her hair. He drifted off to sleep slowly, enjoying everything in his life. He jerked back and picked up Blaire. No matter where cats slept, he didn't want her sleeping on the floor. With Blaire between him and Addison, he closed his eyes and invited the sweet sanctuary that was sleep

**A/N: R&R. but I really like writing the last paragraph. It was my favorite by far :D**


	7. Never Again

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, everyone!! Just so you know, I have no IDEA where I am going with these characters THEYRE OUT OF CONTROL! Spiraling deep into an abyss out of control. So, I figured, why not throw a "bitch" or two, into things?**

One week later:

Alex scooped Blaire out of her new Harry Potter bed and carried her to the couch. He had gotten up almost an hour early so he could watch Addison get up and curl up on the couch with his daughter. His daughter. The words felt awkward and uncomfortable on his tongue. He snuggled up to his daughter and smelled her hair. Addison washed her hair with the same shampoo. Blaire stirred and opened her eyes. Alex held a finger to his lips and she giggled.

Addison stirred, slowly adjusting to the light coming in the window through the transparent curtains. She groaned and smiled when she looked at her boyfriend and "daughter" staring at her.

"Were you watching me sleep again?" she asked, grinning.

"No," Alex insisted. He hated when Addison caught him doing that.

"Yep," Blaire said, giggling. Addison laughed and scooped up the little girl in her arms. Her bruises were almost gone, and her hair was shiny and tangle-free. She seemed like a new child.

Addison handed Blaire to Alex and went to take a shower. On her way, she picked up her phone. There was a new message from Naomi:

"Hey, Addie, just wanted to warn you that Pete is coming to Seattle to surprise you. He's planning on seducing you. Haha, like that could ever happen. Right? Call me back."

Addison shut the phone, hoping to god for the first time in a long time, that it was raining outside.

Addison cursed the good weather. Again and again.

"Mother.." she muttered.

"Addison!" Alex hissed at her. He looked at her questioningly. She shook her head and Alex led the way inside, Blaire being in the hospital daycare already. He looked troubled by the look on her face. As they walked, he moved closer and took her hand in his. She smiled at his compassion. It felt good to be connected to someone.

"So," he said, breaking the tension. "Blaire is listening to Harry Potter on audio tapes in daycare. She wants the seventh book."

"She cant read," Addison pointed out simply.

"Yes, baby, I realize that." Alex replied. "But she wants us to read it to her.

"Aww, that's cute," Addison giggled and ruffled Alex's hair. "I can just imagine you saying spells."

Alex rolled his eyes. He kissed the tip of her perfect nose. Her hand tightened in his and he pulled away, confused. She gestured to someone standing behind him. He turned.

"Rebecca?"

"Its Ava," Addison said, smiling.

"Whatever."

Alex pulled away from Addison. "What are you doing here?" he asked, not unkindly.

"I want to give you another chance," she said. She pulled Alex to her and kissed him.

"Oh hell no," Addison moved to stand between them, but Alex pushed her away first. She tried to pull him to her again, but he wrenched his hand out of her grip.

"Still fighting for men, I see."

Addison whirled around. "Pete," she said.

**This section is from Alex's POV…**

_Who is this guy? I think Addison knows him, but I cant be sure. _Addison walked up to Pete and gave him a brief hug. _Hm..another ex. Perhaps? I hope not. My relationship with Addison is already a joke enough. _Pete talked to her quietly, obviously trying to shut Alex out of the conversation. Ava, Rebecca, whatever! Was standing behind Alex, waiting for his full, undivided attention. He refused to give it to her. Pete put his arm around Addison and she threw a glance back at Alex.

He decided to come to her rescue. "Um, I'm sorry sir, but Dr. Montgomery has a surgery scheduled for, um, right now."

Addison's eyes portrayed the many many ways he would be rewarded afterwards. Pete nodded and relinquished Addison. When Pete walked away, he hugged her close, needing to smell her hair one more time. _I will make this work…_

**A/N: yeah yeah, this one kinda sucked, but don't worry. Much more to come :D**


End file.
